


one of these nights

by takakoyaki



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Sleepwalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takakoyaki/pseuds/takakoyaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps, Sunggyu thinks, his situation is best illustrated by the fact that he’s currently awake at three in the fucking morning, scared out of his wits because by all signs it sounded like someone broke into his apartment. </p><p>But it’s really just Dongwoo again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one of these nights

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/InfiniteRarepairFicathon2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 'You sleepwalk a lot and sometimes you knock on my door so I have to lead you back to your apartment.'
> 
> \--
> 
> Doesn't follow the prompt to a tee because Dongwoo doesn't exactly get led back to his apartment per se, but I hope it was in the spirit of what the prompter was looking for. I had a ton of fun writing this!

Sunggyu has a neighbor problem.

Really, he has a friend problem, but it just so happens that the majority of the small group of friends he keeps around for some stupid reason also all live in the same apartment complex as him, again, for some mysterious, stupid reason.

First of all, there’s Sungyeol. Sungyeol lives in the studio to the right of his, and is always banging around at weird hours of the night when Sunggyu is trying to sleep or almost burning the whole place down with his so-called kitchen skills. Whenever he attempts to confront Sungyeol about any of it, however, it never seems to get anywhere. Figures.

Then, there’s Howon, Woohyun, Myungsoo, and Sungjong. The four of them live on the floor above Sunggyu and like to intrude on Sunggyu’s routine in various ways, and Sunggyu is at least ninety percent sure they all conspire together to make sure Sunggyu never learns their pattern of attack.

Lastly, there’s the guy in the apartment to his left, Jang Dongwoo.

Perhaps, Sunggyu thinks, his situation is best illustrated by the fact that he’s currently awake at three in the fucking morning, scared out of his wits because by all signs it sounded like someone broke into his apartment. But it’s really just Dongwoo again. Dongwoo, who had somehow sleepwalked out of his apartment, managed to get his hands on the hidden spare key to Sunggyu’s, then started rummaging around in all of Sunggyu’s kitchenette drawers and removing various gadgets and food items.

“Yah! You nearly gave me a heart attack, you crazy punk,” Sunggyu breathes in exasperation and relief when he flips on the lights, though the illumination does little to rouse his somnambulist of a neighbor. He walks up to Dongwoo, tugging on the sleeve of his animal-print pajamas (and at least he’s wearing them this time— the last time something similar happened, Dongwoo hadn’t been wearing much of anything). “Wake up already.”

Dongwoo doesn’t seem to acknowledge this, merely continuing to rummage through the kitchen with a dreamy, closed-eyed expression, so Sunggyu grabs his wrist a little harder and jostles him around before Dongwoo empties his entire silverware drawer. “Ey, Jang Dongwoo!”

Even shouting his name and shaking him doesn’t seem to rouse Dongwoo, but at least he stops his incessant movement once Sunggyu grabs his wrist. He turns to Sunggyu, his head drooping a little as he wraps his arms around him without warning, one of his hands fumbling around to grope Sunggyu’s butt.

“ _Hey!_ Pervert, I bet you’re only pretending to be asleep,” Sunggyu complains, swatting Dongwoo’s hand away and prying him off before putting his hands squarely on Dongwoo’s shoulders. “Ugh… what am I going to do with you, you troublesome kid.”

Dongwoo merely wobbles in place in response, still fast asleep. Sunggyu heaves the kind of sigh only a guy who’s awake at— he glances at the clock— _3:17 in the god damned morning_ against his will can make. He checks Dongwoo’s pockets, but sure enough, there’s no sign of a key and the front door probably locked on its own again when Dongwoo wandered out.

“You’d better stay put,” Sunggyu warns him as he tries to lead Dongwoo over to the couch, but even when he tries to push Dongwoo down onto it, Dongwoo only stays on it for a moment before springing back up and wandering back towards Sunggyu again. Sunggyu, who is trying to just go back to bed and get at least a little sleep before he has to work tomorrow like everyone else (though _everyone else_ probably don’t have weird sleepwalking neighbors waking them up at all hours. Lucky bastards).

Sunggyu wishes he was in a position to not care what happened to Dongwoo, but who knows what kind of trouble Dongwoo’s going to get into in his apartment if Sunggyu doesn’t take care of him. That’s what he tells himself as he leads Dongwoo to his bed this time, moving his pillows so Dongwoo will have his own before helping him under the covers and finally, slipping back in himself. Thankfully, Dongwoo finally seems content with this arrangement, and shows no signs of trying to get back up as Sunggyu pulls the covers over them.

“Sleep tight, Dongwoo-yah. I mean it,” Sunggyu mutters, before turning over and falling asleep again as soon as his head hits the pillow.

  


\--

  


When Sunggyu’s alarm goes off, he wakes up feelng much... warmer than usual. It takes him a moment to realize Dongwoo is wrapped snugly around him from behind, his face pressed into the back of Sunggyu’s neck, his lean, muscular limbs slotted through Sunggyu’s and his entire body radiating a pleasant warmth. As much as Sunggyu hates to admit it, it feels so nice that it’s a lot harder for him to get out of bed and stumble towards the bathroom. He showers in a haze, nearly forgetting to wrap a towel around his waist when he emerges to shake Dongwoo awake.

“Dongwoo-yah, wake up. I gotta go to work.” Sunggyu hopes that now that it’s morning Dongwoo can be roused the regular way, and though it takes quite a bit of shaking and prodding eventually Dongwoo’s big, round eyes flutter open and gaze up at him with a frankly unnecessary amount of mushy fondness.

“Goooood morning, Gyu hyung.” A smile curls itself naturally in Dongwoo’s thick lips as he sits up and stretches his arms, his spine arching like a cat’s before he turns to face Sunggyu. “I wandered over here last night again, huh?”

“Yeah, and emptied out half my kitchen drawers for no reason,” Sunggyu scolds him, trying to ignore the way the sun filtering in through the blinds lights up Dongwoo’s skin and hair. After all, this particular situation is already a little too domestic for his comfort zone.

“Oh really? That explains it, then!” Dongwoo seems to figure something out. “I had this really vivid dream that we were baking a cake together, hyung. Totally weird, right?”

“Not weird, you need to go see a doctor about this sleepwalking,” Sunggyu sighs as he shuffles into his work clothes. “What would you have done if you’d wandered into some axe murderer’s place instead, huh? Plus you probably locked yourself out, so make sure you find your spare key after you leave.”

“I’m sorry hyung, I’ll try not to do it again.” Instead of looking appropriately chastised and thoughtful Dongwoo just looks like a sad, lonely puppy, which is definitely not going to work on Sunggyu. Definitely not. He sighs again.

“Look, just make sure you find your spare key so I can take you home next time,” he lectures Dongwoo in a gentler tone anyway, buttoning the last of his buttons and wrapping his tie around his collar. “And put my spare back where you found it.”

“I will, I promise!” Dongwoo brightens up again immediately, leaping out of Sunggyu’s bed so he can throw his arms around him from behind. “Thank you for letting me stay here, hyung. It gets so lonely in my apartment.”

“Get a dog or something then,” Sunggyu suggests as he pries Dongwoo off again. Even if he did think Dongwoo was _kinda_ hot and _sorta_ cute—which he definitely doesn’t—Sunggyu refuses, absolutely one hundred percent refuses to let Dongwoo add to his list of human acquaintances whose main purpose in life seems to be to inconvenience him. He already _has_ five of those between Sungyeol and the others, for crying out loud.

When he gets home, his spare key is returned safely to his mailbox, along with a pack of snack food and a bag of the red ginseng supplements Sunggyu often buys. The key is taped to a note from Dongwoo, which is mostly illegible because Dongwoo wrote it by hand, but seems to say something along the lines of _‘I really am sorry and also your bed is really comfy and hyung you’re the best.’_

“True, I am the best.” Sunggyu pockets the note and takes the offerings; despite everything (literally everything) he feels the corners of his mouth turn up just a bit.

What’s the big difference between five and six, anyway?

  


\--

  


The rest of the week goes off mostly without a hitch, but Saturday night brings another sleepwalking incident that ends up yet again with Dongwoo sharing Sunggyu’s bed. By the time everything’s sorted out on Sunday morning, Sungyeol seems to feel sorry enough for Sunggyu to cook him brunch, and Sunggyu is tired and desperate enough to accept, trodding over to Sungyeol’s studio and eating over tray tables on his battered sofa.

“This is terrible,” Sunggyu says without emotion as he chews another piece of overcooked bacon Sungyeol offered him.

“I _know_ it’s terrible that Dongwoo hyung keeps breaking into your place. Maybe you should hide your key a little better. Or just not have a spare,” Sungyeol suggests, missing Sunggyu’s insult entirely. _Typical_ , Sunggyu thinks as he takes a bite of the overcooked egg toast instead.

“Yeah but, who knows what kind of shit he’d get into if he didn’t just wander into my place every time,” Sunggyu points out. “I don’t want to find his body in the corridor or something, that’d be even more annoying than the current situation.”

Sungyeol hums in agreement, though Sunggyu can see he’s cooking up something in his mind, and Sungyeol’s ideas are usually as poorly cooked as his breakfast foods. “Well… it seems like Dongwoo hyung at least sleeps well when he’s in _your_ bed. Maybe, I don’t know, you guys should just move in together or something.”

“Absolutely not.” Sunggyu swallows his subpar bite of food, then shakes his head firmly.

“Why not? You guys get don’t get along?”

At this, Sunggyu takes offense. “We get along just fine. He respects me, unlike _some_ people around here.”

“Well then, what’s the problem? You clearly feel at least a little responsible for him, might as well go the distance. Besides, he’s pretty hot.” Sungyeol shrugs, like it’s no big deal to just move in with another guy out of nowhere because said guy keeps sleepwalking and will only stop when he’s in another person’s bed and spooning that person in their bed.

“That’s besides the point.”

“So you’re not disagreeing that he’s hot?” Sungyeol raises an eyebrow.

Sunggyu doesn’t throw his unfinished bacon at Sungyeol’s face, but he also doesn’t think anyone would blame him in the slightest if he did.

  


\--

  


The next time Sunggyu gets woken up in the middle of the night, it turns out to not be Dongwoo (but still Dongwoo’s fault, in retrospect).

It’s Sungyeol and Sungjong from the sound of it, banging on Sunggyu’s door and shouting loudly that it’s ‘an emergency’. Sunggyu doesn’t smell fire and there’s no signs of an earthquake,  but they won’t quit, so after a few moments of hating his life he stumbles out of bed. His head feels quite foggy still as he flips on the lights and fumbles for the door knob.

“This better be good,” Sunggyu groans once it’s open. Sungyeol and Sungjong are standing on his doormat in their sleeping clothes, looking panicked and pale.

“We can’t find Dongwoo hyung!” they yell in unison.

Sunggyu feels a headache begin. “What are you talking about?”

“It’s not his usual sleepwalking,” Sungjong explains, crossing his arms and frowning. “He came upstairs this time and knocked on the door really loud. By the time I answered, he was already going back down the stairs. I followed him down, but he was already out of sight.”

“I checked his apartment, the door’s wide open and he’s not in there,” Sungyeol adds on, wringing his hands. “Should we call the police?”

Sunggyu rubs his temples. It’s way too early (late?) to be dealing with a situation like this (or any situation that doesn’t involve being asleep in bed), but the younger ones are clearly in need of direction, and who knows what sort of trouble Dongwoo’s gotten himself into now.

He sighs and quickly bullshits a basic plan of action. “Let’s give them a call just in case. Tell them everything you can about when you saw him,” he instructs Sungjong, before turning to Sungyeol. “In the meantime, let’s split up and search the building. Yeol-ah, go wake up Howonie and the others and have them help you look on the top floors. I’m going to check downstairs and the courtyard.”

The two of them hurry off to their respective tasks, leaving Sunggyu alone to start checking around for Dongwoo. He goes back into his apartment to put on a sweater and grab his phone, using it as a flashlight to navigate the dimly lit corridors and stairwells. If he really is sleepwalking, Dongwoo probably can’t hear him, but he calls his name a couple times anyway as he checks all the empty nooks and crannies of the downstairs lobby.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he mutters to himself as he pushes open the door to the courtyard of their complex. “Dongwoo-yah! Jang Dongwoo! Where’d you go!”

His voice echoes a bit louder than he intended it to, but there’s no response. The night air is pretty chilly, and Dongwoo will definitely catch a cold if he went outside in just pajamas… though many other, worse things could happen as well, he realizes. Sunggyu hates running as a rule, but he forces himself to break into a light jog as he circles the cement sidewalk, checking behind all the planters and hedges.

Finally, just as he’s about to give up and go back inside to regroup, he hears a weird rustling sound coming from nearby. Sensing that Dongwoo is close, Sunggyu makes a beeline to the source of the noise, and sure enough there he is, sleep-rolling in a discarded pile of leaves in one corner of the courtyard.

“Hey! Stop that!” Sunggyu rushes over, and even though he should be more annoyed given the circumstances mostly he’s just relieved Dongwoo didn’t run into the street and gotten himself hit by a car, or one of the many other scenarios that played out in his mind a moment ago. He pulls Dongwoo up out of the pile, brushing the stray leaves and twigs off of his clothes and hair.

“Just... stay put, I’m going to tell the others,” he scolds him, though Dongwoo is still fast asleep while standing up. No later than Sunggyu sends the group message does Dongwoo lean forward and wrap his arms around Sunggyu again, and even though he does it every time Sunggyu is still too surprised to stop him.

“Mm… Gyu hyung.” Dongwoo murmurs his name softly, burying his nose in Sunggyu’s neck and sighing as contentedly as if he were in a bed, and not shivering with cold out in the courtyard of their apartment building.

“Idiot,” Sunggyu murmurs back. He doesn’t know how Dongwoo always knows its him, even when he’s clearly fast asleep, but now isn’t the time to be wondering about that sort of thing. After making sure no one is watching them, he puts his arms around Dongwoo and squeezes him back, exhaling slowly. “The kids were really worried about you.”

Said kids may or may not be coming down to the courtyard soon to make sure everything’s okay, and Sunggyu should probably let go of him. After a brief struggle to disentangle their limbs, he wriggles out of his sweater and places it around Dongwoo’s shoulders instead. Dongwoo leans into him again, gently, and his hair smells like grass and the morning after a rain.

“Are you awake?” Sunggyu asks him. Dongwoo snores lightly in response, so Sunggyu leans down and brushes his nose against the top of his head, and if his lips brush it too (completely unintentionally of course), well, no one needs to know.

“Sunggyu hyung! Dongwoo hyung!!” Sungjong and the others poured into the courtyard a moment later, threatening to crowd around them, but Sunggyu waves them off quickly.

“Don’t worry, he's not hurt. I got it under control,” Sunggyu tells them all in his most Authoritative Oldest Hyung voice, shooing them away with one hand and leading Dongwoo back inside with the other.

They make it back to his flat in one piece somehow, and as soon as he sets foot over the threshold of his front door the adrenaline from searching for and finding Dongwoo drains out of Sunggyu’s system. All that’s left is a sad, grandfatherly exhausted shell, so he can’t do anything besides put himself and Dongwoo to bed, and he’s certainly much too tired to resist when Dongwoo curls around him under the sheets and doesn't let go.

  


\--

  


The next morning is Saturday, blessed, wonderful Saturday, so Sunggyu’s alarm doesn’t go off. Instead, he wakes up at some vague time in the late morning, his eyes cracking open to the warm spring sun filtering in through his bedroom blinds.

He turns around in Dongwoo’s arms, which are still wrapped around his waist from last night. Like before, his skin is the perfect warmth, not overly hot or too clammy, and the sun is doing that thing again where it falls on him just so, illuminating his soft brown hair in a halo of light. He’s safe, Sunggyu realizes, finding it oddly harder to breathe as he reaches up and gently shakes Dongwoo awake. He’s safe here, next to Sunggyu, and the thought is somehow comforting even though all of Dongwoo’s sleepwalking shenanigans have been nothing but a huge pain in Sunggyu’s ass.

“Morning, hyung,” Dongwoo says around a yawn as he blinks awake slowly, making no move to unlatch himself from Sunggyu. “Mm, did I sleepwalk over here again? Or did you finally invite me over and I just don’t remember?”

“Neither. You sleptwalk out into the courtyard and I brought you back, the others were all worried sick about you.” Sunggyu means to scold him, but his words come out less sharply than intended. It’s starting to feel distressingly like he can’t control anything comes out of his mouth when it comes to Dongwoo. “And what do you mean by ‘finally’, pabo? You were just here last week.”

“Mm, nothing.” Dongwoo only smiles mysteriously, and Sunggyu sighs at him. He’s been sighing a lot lately.

“Maybe you should just spend the night here from now on. I don’t know why, but you only stop sleepwalking when you sleep here,” he suggests, quickly adding, “Just as, you know, as a safety precaution until you can see a doctor and fix it.”

“You really don’t know why?” Dongwoo raises his eyebrows and blinks at Sunggyu in surprise. Then he bursts out into weird giggly hyena laughter, as if Sunggyu is the dumb one here or something. “I thought it was obvious?”

Frowning, Sunggyu shakes his head. “Please, enlighten me.”

Dongwoo shifts then, moving his hand from the back of Sunggyu’s shirt to his face, his thumb tracing the lines of Sunggyu’s mouth ever so gently. It feels strange yet comfortable, and Sunggyu’s heart starts to pound hard against his ribcage almost painfully.

“I like you, hyung. Like… as more than a friend.” Dongwoo says it casually, like it’s just a fact of life, even though the words make Sunggyu feel like his whole world’s being flipped on its head. Like up is down, right is left, pigs have wings, Sungyeol’s cooking is good, and _Jang Dongwoo is in love with him_. “I mean, I dream about you every night because I miss you so much when I fall asleep, so I only feel safe at night when I’m with you, and if I—”

“S-stop, you’re gonna give me a heart attack,” Sunggyu cuts him off. His heart really does feel like it’s going to explode, or maybe his face will catch on fire first and spare him the trouble. “W… why didn’t you tell me any of this sooner?”

“Why? I figured you didn’t—” Dongwoo begins, then his eyes widen, comically large in realization. “Wait… hyung, you mean you… you actually...?”

He doesn’t finish his question, not really, but Sunggyu doesn’t know how to answer it anyway. Not with words at least, so he closes the small distance between them and kisses him, tender and almost shy even though as soon as their lips touch Sunggyu finally realizes (stops being in denial about) how long he’s wanted to kiss him. Dongwoo moves closer to return the kiss, and it’s just like him to be this enthusiastic and still so, so sweet. The thumb that’d been resting on Sunggyu’s lips moves to rub slow, comforting circles on his cheek as he hooks a leg around him under the covers.

“Stay with me,” Sunggyu whispers after they finally break the kiss, and he can’t help but crack a small grin. “That way, I’ll finally get to sleep through the night for once.”

Dongwoo grins back, but it’s a huge, goofy one complete with unnecessary waggling eyebrows. “Who says I’m gonna let you sleep?”

“Pervert.” Sunggyu sits up and smacks him with a pillow then, the two of them breaking into laughter as Dongwoo retaliates with his own pillow until they’re both red-faced and out of breath, lying on top of each other giggling helplessly.

He knows he shouldn’t be acting this carefree; after all, between figuring out how they’re going to fit all of Dongwoo’s crap in his place, not to mention the kids finding about their new relationship, Sunggyu technically still has a neighbor problem, or several.

Yet somehow, he’s not nearly as torn up about it as before.

  


**Author's Note:**

> psst follow my [art twitter](https://twitter.com/takatsudon_art)


End file.
